Jackovahs Destiny part 2
by dragonstormx21
Summary: Five years later from the events in the first story, the peace is once again at risk of being destroyed as more humans arrive and a very Evil being returns for revenge, Jackovah and his friends must now ready themselves for war, will they be able to stop these new humans or will chaos spread throughout the world. This story will contain sexual references but no lemon scenes. OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading this story I would strongly advise that you read the first part as it will help you know the characters better and will help you understand how the characters evolved into what they are now. I hope you enjoy this story. **

Jackovah had grabbed his MP5 and was now flying to the walls of Warfang, on the walls Spyro was already there ordering soldier about. "Ah Jackovah, just the person I need, can you help us with this thing that's attacking the city!" Shouted Spyro, "Yes I can, do we still have any explosives left" Asked Jackovah "Yes there in this box" Jackovah grabbed one of the explosives and flew to the Challenger mk2 tank, He opened the hatch and threw the explosive in, he flew away very quickly and the tank exploded sent shrapnel everywhere. "Thank you Jackovah, we didn't know how to fight it our elements weren't working" "Its ok, that was a tank, it's a human war machine, its heavily armoured" "Well its blown up now, who was in it?" Asked Spyro "I don't know, I didn't get a good look at the people in it, anyway they were wearing masks" "Well it's over, I guess we can carry on with our lives" "I hope so Spyro, but I do have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen" "Well let's just forget about it for the time being" said Spyro, who then flew off back to his palace, Jackovah stood there for a while watching the moles clean up the debris, then he flew back to his house. Jackovahs mate Armina and his daughter Tina was in the living room playing a game. "Look Tina, daddy is home, see I told you he would be alright" said Tina "Daddy!" Shouted Tina, Tina jumped onto her father and hugged him. Jackovah nuzzled her "Im alright ive dealt with the threat so don't worry, everything is fine" said Jackovah, Armina nuzzled her mate and smiled. Tina ran off upstairs to play. "You ok Armina?" Asked Jackovah "Yeah, im fine, it's just that I don't want the peace to be disrupted again, I don't want Tina to ever witness what we did" Jackovah kissed Armina "Don't worry baby, she won't" said Jackovah, Armina went into the kitchen and Jackovah sat down to rest.

In the kings palace Spyro was pacing up and down thinking about today's events, Cynder was watching him amused. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Spyro "I think you look cute when your angry" said Cynder "Cynder now is not the time, I need to think how that tank got here, and why it was attacking my city" Then Spyro and Cynders sin coma running down the stairs. "Mum, Mum!" shouted Derrin "What is it sweetie?" Asked Cynder "Look what I found" said Derrin, showing Cynder a bullet. "Oh, you found a bullet, that's about five years old, from the time when Harry was in charge" "It's cool, can I keep it?" "Sure, put with your collection" Derrin smiled and ran to his room. "No running in the palace" said Cynder. Spyro had now stopped pacing and had sat down, but he was still thinking. "So got your answer?" "No, not yet" "Well why don't you take a break and spend some father son time he would like that" said Cynder "Or we can take him to Jackovahs house he can play with Tina again, he likes her" "Ok, but I still think you should spend time with him" "I will, but we could use some alone time" said Spyro who winked at her, Cynder smiled "No" said Cynder "Oh, never mind anyway im gonna take Derrin to Jackovahs" said Spyro, who then went off to fetch Derrin. He found Derrin in his room playing, "Hey little guy, want to go and play with Tina again" said Spyro "Ok. Can I bring this bullet to show her?" Asked Derrin "If you want to" said Spyro. Derrin smiled he grabbed his bullet, and then they set off.

They arrived at Jackovahs house in quick time, Spyro knocks on the door and Jackovah answers. "Hey Jackovah do you mind if I drop Derrin off, he is bored" "Sure, Tina is in her room" said Jackovah. Derrin ran upstairs to Tina's room to play; Spyro said his goodbyes and flew back to the palace. "Im guessing Derrin is here" said Armina, Jackovah nods "What's wrong with you?" Asked Armina "Nothing, it's just that Derrin is always around here, I don't like it he should be spending time with his family and his other friends and not just my daughter, he spends too much time with Tina" "There best friends Jackovah, what are you trying to say, that he shouldn't be around here with her all the time" Jackovah shrugs his shoulders. "Oh bloody hell Jackovah there only five, what do you think their doing kissing, Ha I don't think so, poor Derrin hasn't even grown up yet and your being hostile towards him for being too close to our daughter and you are being an over protective father, I know they won't be kids forever, but let them be kids now, they're too young to know all about mating and kissing anyway they probably think its disgusting" "I suppose your right, I just don't want her to grow up too fast" Armina smiled and nuzzled her mate "Don't worry baby, she won't, go see what they're doing their being quiet for once" Meanwhile upstairs. "Hey Tina look at this, I found it today" said Derrin showing her his bullet. "Wow, that's a 9mm bullet it goes in a pistol" said Tina, Derrin looked at her shock at what she said. "I know that because my father told me about all this stuff" said Tina "Cool, so what do you wanna do?" Asked Derrin "Um, let's build a den" said Tina, Derrin smiled and they got to work building their den. Jackovah went up to see what they were up to, "What you kids up to then?" Asked Jackovah but he had no reply from them, Jackovahs smiled and looked inside the den, when he funds them they began to laugh. "Trying to hide from me are we?" Asked Jackovah "No daddy, we were being quiet" said Tina "Oh right, liars, you were hiding from me" they laughed again "Ok sweetie, anyway im gonna leave you to your den" said Jackovah who the left Tina's room.

"Right, you guys are my best trackers I want you, to track down where the tank came from ok" said Spyro "Yes My lord" Then they set off on their mission. "There, we go give them a few hours and we will have our answer" said Spyro "Good now can you stop worrying now, if anyone should be worried it's me, do you know how many males are still wanting to be my mate and they chase all over every time I go to the market, it's annoying" said Cynder, Spyro smiled and shook his head "Cynder, those males are the press, they follow you around waiting for you to fuck up somehow then it goes in the newspapers, they don't want to be your mate" Cynder hit her forehead "How could I be so stupid, obviously it's the fucking press, I wish they would leave me alone" Spyro agrees with Cynder then gets one of his servants to get him some food, the dragoness returns with his food and smiles at him when she gives Spyro his grub. "I don't like that dragoness she is getting too close to you, Spyro could you do something for me" "Im busy" "No you're not, you are just eating" "Exactly, im busy" Spyro takes another mouthful from his sandwich. Cynder shakes her head "Uh, males, fine I will do it myself, horrible mate you are, making a pregnant dragoness move about, having to do stuff for herself" "Your only six weeks not six months, and besides get a servant to do it" Cynder rolls her eyes and calls a servant over, she tells him what she needs and he goes away to get it. The Servant returns back with a book. "A book that is what you wanted, a book" "Yep, but this book is no ordinary book, it's a erotic romance book and the author signed it" said Cynder with a big smile. "What, why the romance what is it with all romance books, you have about 50 of them" said Spyro "Yeah well it's fun to read about mating and stuff and believe me some of things they do in this book wow" Spyro looks at Cynder as if she was mental, he shakes his head and finishes his sandwich, Cynder begins to read her book. "Ok, chapter 5 mating on the beach, it was a warm summer's day…" "Will you please read in your head" said Spyro, who was now annoyed, Cynder sighed and red her book, now in her head.

The trackers were making good progress and in quick time it wasn't long before they found the source of where the tank came from. It was a small base camp in Avalar made up of palisade walls and canvas tents and there were many humans walking around in it and they were heavily armed with guns, vehicles and more tanks, there were outposts built everywhere, the trackers scouted the area counting how many humans there were and how many vehicles they had. A few hours later they left the area and returned to Warfang. "My lord, the trackers have returned" said a soldier "Right, Cynder I will be back later, could you pick up Derrin for me" "Yes" Spyro walked with the soldier to the room where the trackers were waiting. "So what did you find?" Asked Spyro "My lord, in Avalar we found a small camp with humans and vehicles and more of those tanks, we calculated that there are about 250 humans, there are five vehicles and two tanks, the camp is made of palisade walls and the humans live in canvas tents, there are about 10 outposts outside the camp the furthest one away was about 100 meters away from the camp, there are also some barricades here and there but nothing we dragons couldn't handle, the motive for the attack we couldn't figure out and we didn't see the leader" "Ok, this is good at least we know we are up against" "If I may say something my lord, they were heavily armed with guns, so if I may say, I wouldn't attack them it's too risky and many dragons will die" "I will take that into account for now, well done for getting this information you are dismissed, unless there is other things you wish to tell me" "No my lord, that's all we have" The trackers left the room to do their own thing, Spyro went back to the throne room. "So, what's happening dear?" Asked Cynder "More humans" "Oh, so what's being done about it" "Nothing yet im gonna speak with my war adviser she what he says" "Hmm, anyway im gonna go and get Derrin" Cynder gets up and with a few soldiers goes to pick up her son.

Cynder arrives at Jackovahs house and Armina invites her in leaving the soldiers outside. "Derrin your mother is here" said Armina Derrin comes running down the stairs, Tina following him. "Mommy!" shouted Derrin as he hugged her legs "Hello sweetie, are you having fun?" "Yes" said Derrin "Cynder do you want a drink or something?" Asked Armina "Yeah, go on then" replied Cynder as she sat down on the sofa, Cynder watched Derrin and Tina play in the living room. Armina comes back and gives Cynder her drink. "Thanks, so where is Jackovah?" "He is at Severa's house" "Again, don't you get a bit suspicious, I mean he is always going round her house" "Sometimes I do, but I know he wouldn't cheat on me" "I suppose, Oh I forgot, Spyro has found out about the tank attack today, it was more humans" "Yeah, I know that, but what was the motive?" "I don't know, Spyro is gonna talk to his war adviser about all that" "It's just what we need ain't it, more humans disrupting the peace" "Tell me about it, Harry was bad enough" Cynder finished her drink and said goodbye to Armina, but then they heard some disturbance outside so they went to see what it was, to their surprise the soldier Cynder had bought were blocking Jackovah. "Oi, you prick let me past I fucking live here it's my house!" "How can you prove it?" Asked the soldier "Armina will you please tell them I live here!" Shouted Jackovah "Sorry, I don't know you" said Armina jokingly The soldiers began to threaten Jackovah and got into fighting stances, the dragoness laughed but soon the laughter stopped as one of the soldier slashes Jackovah with his tail blade, cutting him deep in his right leg. "You are fucking a basterd!" Shouted Jackovah in pain "Stop!" shouted Cynder "Why did you do that!" Shouted Armina "My lady, we are trained to protect you, he tried to get to you, this dragoness said she didn't know him" "As a joke, why do you think we were laughing" said Cynder "Well some fucking joke this is" said Jackovah clutching his leg. When Tina sees her daddy bleeding she begins to cry, Armina comforts her telling her that he is alright, Jackovah is taken to the medical ward and Cynder goes home. When Jackovah got back from the medical ward it was late, he limped into his house, Armina went to cuddle him but he pushed her back. "Stay away from me" "What's wrong?" "You, that's what's wrong, oh I don't know him, thanks for getting my leg slashed" "Im sorry, I didn't know they would do that" "What, what do you mean they're the royal guards, they protect the king and queen at all cost, and your little joke made them attack me you stupid bitch!" "Stupid bitch, how the fuck am I a stupid bitch so I made a mistake today, you are a fucking prick why can't you take a joke!" "What the fuck do you mean why can't I take a joke, this isn't a fucking joke you silly cow, this is serious!" "Oh grow a pair of balls, and take it like a proper male!" "Oh so now im not a proper male, you think im being all whiney about this cut, it's not the fucking cut im on about Armina it's the fact that it was you who caused it with your stupid fucking joke" Then they heard Tina crying upstairs. "Ok well done Jackovah you made Tina cry, hope you are happy, and don't think your sleeping with me tonight cause you not!" Armina then stomped upstairs to sort out Tina. Jackovah now angry punched the wall leaving a hole in it. Tina slept with her mother that night and Jackovah slept downstairs on the sofa. "What is happening to this family?" thought Jackovah and soon he went to sleep.

**There is Chapter 1 and it looks like things are getting worse with more humans arriving and now Jackovah has fallen out with Armina, will Jackovah be able to handle it, or will he crumble find out. If you liked this chapter please feel free to review I take criticism very well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Armina woke up the next morning she rubbed her eyes and looked over to see that Tina was still asleep, Armina smiled and nuzzled Tina gently not wanting to wake her, and she quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs. In the living room Armina found Jackovah sleeping on the sofa, she smiled at him; Armina shakes Jackovah to wake him up. "Uh what time is it?" "It's 8 in the morning" Armina then kisses her mate and lies down next to him; she snuggles up to him and digs her head into his neck. "Let's forget about last night ok, I said some things and so did you, so let's be adults about this and move on" said Armina "Ok Armina, im sorry" "Me too" They snuggled for a while longer, until they heard Tina walking about upstairs, Jackovah and Armina kissed quickly and got up. Armina went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, Jackovah went upstairs to see Tina, when Jackovah got to her room Tina was playing with her doll, Jackovah watched her play, when Tine realised he was there she smiled at him. "So how are you this morning?" Asked Jackovah "Im ok daddy, where's mummy?" "She is downstairs doing breakfast; you wanna come downstairs to have some?" Tina nodded, she put her doll down and they went downstairs. Tina ate her breakfast and went back upstairs to play. Jackovah and Armina enjoyed the peace and quiet, "So what do you think Spyro will do about these humans?" Asked Armina "Not sure, he might attack them or see what they do next, but I know he will make the right decision he is wise" "Yeah, I hope you don't have to fight again if I lose you I don't know what I would do" "I think you would be ok, and anyway don't think that, think positive, a war may not even happen if we are lucky" Armina snuggled up to Jackovah as tightly as she could, then they shared a kiss. "Ew!" shouted Tina, they looked over to see her stood in the doorway, "It's not ew, its lovely kissing, and one day you kiss that special someone" "No she fucking wont" said Jackovah "Shut it, Mr overprotective daddy, she will find the love her life one day" "Yep and I will beat the shit out of him" Armina slaps him in a specific area, Jackovah grabs his balls. "Ah that hurts my balls" says Jackovah in pain; Armina and Tina giggle a little, Tina goes back upstairs and Armina strokes Jackovahs head. "Aw poor baby, did I hurt you" joked Armina "Yes you did" said Jackovah "Im sorry" said Armina who laughed a little, then she snuggled back up to Jackovah.

In the Palace Spyro was talking to his war adviser, "My lord I advise that you don't take the Army to fight these humans, wait and see what they do next, the attack on the city could have been a misunderstanding" "Or it was deliberate, I do not want to just sit here and do nothing its cowardly" "Or wise, my lord don't risk war, you must put the safety of your people first" "I am and by destroying this threat I will be making my people safe, im gonna speak with Jackovah he could an understanding of what's going on, you will come with me" "Certainly my lord" When they arrived at Jackovahs house, Armina let them in and they spoke to Jackovah, Spyro told him what his trackers had found out. "Jackovah what do you think we should do?" Asked Spyro "Well from what you have told me, they are very well equipped, your adviser is right don't send the army at this point you don't need to be seen as hostile, they might of attacked you, but it doesn't mean you attack them back, maybe send a courier to give them a message from you, like to meet somewhere and discuss things, violence isn't always the answer" Spyro scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "It could work, but what if they disagree to have a meeting" said Jackovah "Then you send them another letter stating that its either a meeting or you will send troops" "My lord do not send troops, there is no need for violence, even if they don't want the meeting, what will sending troops accomplish" "It will show them that we are not pushovers, Jackovah do you think the humans will want the meeting" said Spyro "I think they will attend it but I don't think it will change anything" said Jackovah "Well if the meeting does happen I want you there Jackovah, I will need your guidance" "Ok Spyro" Spyro and his adviser left Jackovahs house, and then sent a courier to the human camp.

It wasn't long before the courier arrived, at first the humans were hostile towards him pointing their guns at him, eventually he got allowed into the camp to give his message. "Captain Lancer, a courier has arrived here he says he has a message from the king of Warfang" said a soldier "Warfang what the fuck is Warfang?" The courier then entered the tent. "Spyro the king of Warfang has sent you this message, he has invited you to a meeting to discuss recent events it will be held tomorrow in Warfang at 2:00pm you will be escorted to the palace for the meeting, you are advised to not bring any weaponry, if you do not attend the meeting then military force will be used upon you and also my king askes for your name" "Ok then, you tell your king I will go, and my name John Lancer" The courier left the tent. "Captain, are you really gonna go to this meeting what if it is a trap" "If I don't return then unleash hell upon this city of Warfang, until I return you will be in charge lieutenant (cause im English lieutenant would be pronounced leftenant, because that's how the British army say it) "Yes sir"

In Warfang Spyro was talking to Jackovah again about the humans. "Jackovah, I thought you said that your world was like in an apocalyptic state, so why are there soldiers here?" "Well not every human or army was destroyed, army's still did exist in their own way, they aren't really an army anymore more, like most people they became gangs but these guys kept their military strategy's and stuff like that, that's why they're so well equipped, they still believe that they are fighting for their country" said Jackovah "Well, we will find out if their leader comes to the meeting wont we, anyway I won't bother you with this anymore" said Spyro, who then said his goodbyes and went home, Armina walks up to Jackovah and looks at him with a worried look. "You ok baby?" Asked Jackovah "Im worried about these other humans, if their military then what happens if war breaks out, this isn't Harry's gang of thugs, this is a real threat if Harry could overtake the city then im sure these guys could" said Armina with tears forming, Jackovah hugs here tightly. "Don't worry, I don't think it will go that far Armina, but if it does then I will fight them, until none of them are left standing" "I hope it doesn't happen for Tina's sake" Jackovah kisses Armina and smiles at her "Im sure it will be fine, anyway let's not talk about this anymore" Armina nodded. The Tina ran into the living room laughing. "Why are you so happy?" Asked Armina "Nothing" laughed Tina "Hmm, well I need the toilet be back in a minute" said Armina who then went upstairs, Tina began to laugh even more she used her hand to try and hide the laughter, Jackovah got suspicious, the Armina screamed, Tine burst out laughing. "Tina what did you do?" Asked Jackovah but Tina couldn't answer she was laughing too hard, then Armina come down holding a rubber spider. "Oh Ha, Ha, Ha very funny" said Armina, Jackovah chuckled a bit, Tina was on the floor laughing, Armina threw the spider aside and went back upstairs. Jackovah shook his head; Tina had started to calm down at this point. Armina came back down stairs Tina ran back upstairs, Armina sits next to Jackovah. "I will get revenge" "She is only five" "Five, fifteen, doesn't matter I will get payback" Jackovah shakes his head again and smiles.

Spyro arrived back at the palace and Cynder and his son Derrin greeted him, Cynder kissed her mate, Spyro picked up Derrin and nuzzled him. Spyro and Derrin went outside to have some father son time; basically Spyro was training him with his elements. Derrin shot a fire ball at the target but it missed and destroyed on of Cynders prized flower pots. "Very good my son you're good at blowing up our mothers flower pots, but you are still a little tense, breathe it helps you relax" said Spyro "Ok dad" Derrin tried again but breathed this time he shot a fire ball and it hit the target. "There you go see, daddy knows his stuff eh" Derrin smiled, the Cynder came out to watch, but when she saw the flower pot she went ape shit, she shouted she swore and Spyro had to cover Derrin's ears. "Cynder calm down it's only a pot" Cynder stared at him angrily "No Spyro it wasn't only a pot it was a one of a kind!" "Well it ain't one of a kind now Haha" laughed Spyro "Who broke it!" Spyro quickly pushed Derrin to the side "Run Derrin!" Shouted Spyro playfully, Derrin than began to run, Cynder then chased after him, Spyro laughed as he watched his mate chasing his son around the garden shouting things like im gonna ground you for life or when I catch you, you're gonna get a smacked bottom eventually she gave up chasing him and stormed off inside, Derrin and Spyro chuckled to each other. Spyro went to see Cynder he went to give her a hug but she wouldn't let him. "Oh come on Cynder, you not still angry come on baby cheer up" Spyro then smiled and started to tickle her, she laughed and begged him to stop after a few minutes of torture Spyro stopped. "You happy now" "Yeah but that child of ours still needs to be punished" "Leave him be it was only an accident" "I guess so, still he will be looking over his shoulder for a while though Hehehe" "It was funny watching you chase him around Haha" laughed Spyro "Shut up" said Cynder embarrassed. Spyro laughed and they cuddled each other.

The next day, Spyro and Jackovah were waiting in the meeting room, at 2:00pm Captain John lancer walked into the meeting room and found himself a chair he slung his feet onto the table and put his arms behind his head. "So you decided to come, that's good, now then I am Spyro dragon king of Warfang this is Jackovah, my adviser for this meeting" "Wait did you say Jackovah, I know that name from somewhere" "His name isn't the priority of this meeting, what is however is why are you here, how did you get here and also why did you attack my city" said Spyro angrily. "Well how we got here is a dragon like yourself, talked to use about a new world better than the one we were in, he opened some fucked up portal thingy and we went through, we built a camp and stayed there, why we are here he never said, we are still waiting for him to talk to us again, and the attack, he told me to try and attack the city so I did" "Who is this dragon, what was his name?" Asked Spyro "I believe he was called Malefor" Upon hearing this name Spyros heart almost stopped, fear and anger began to build in him, Jackovah looked at Spyro worried, but when the two looked back at the human he was gone. "Jackovah, if what they say is true and it is Malefor then we are in a world of shit"

**There is Chapter 2 and the past is coming back to haunt Spyro, but is it true or are these humans trying to get to him, and how does the captain know Jackovah, find out. If you like my story please feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting Jackovah had gone home, Spyro who was now forever restless was thinking about what the human said, he didn't tell Cynder straight away he wanted to wait, the last thing she wanted to hear was Malefor returning. But Spyro knew that he would have to tell her anyway, Spyro was in deep thought when he felt someone tap his shoulder, when he turned around there was Cynder smiling at him. "So how did the meeting go?" Asked Cynder "It was ok, I guess" Cynder looked at Spyro concerned. "What happened?" "*sigh* the human mentioned about Malefor" Cynder stood back her breathing got quicker; she looked at Spyro and slightly shook her head. "No it can't be, please tell me it isn't so" "The human said it was Malefor who bought them here, believe me when he said it I couldn't believe it myself, but if what he says is true then we must ready ourselves" Cynder nods and wipes tears from her eyes, Spyro hugs her tightly. "Don't worry Cynder I won't let anything happen to you" "It's not me im worried about its Derrin, I don't want him to see the darkness and all the pain we have suffered" "He won't Cynder, I promise" They separated from their hug and Spyro went to look for his adviser again and Cynder went upstairs to Derrin's room.

Jackovah was explaining to Armina what happened in the meeting, due to Jackovah not knowing about Malefor really well, Armina told Jackovah about Malefor, who he was and what he tried to do, and what he did to Cynder. "Wow I never really realised what Malefor did to Cynder it must be hard for her, to know that he is back" "Yeah, but it will be hard for everyone when they find out, it will cause mayhem" "Well if Spyro can defeat him once im sure he can do it again" "Possibly, but that was before he had a son, and Cynder is pregnant" "Well I can help him" "Im sure he will come asking for it, I kind of wish you didn't have to be involved" "I know you don't, but I have to do my duty for this world Armina, I will be fine" "Daddy!" Shouted Tina, Jackovah ran upstairs to find Tina was gone and the window was open he looked out of the window but couldn't see her, Armina looked to her eyes scanning everything, Jackovah took flight and looked around Warfang he saw Spyro doing the exact same thing he flew over to him. "Spyro, something's happened Tina is missing" "Tina too, they took Derrin as well, Cynder went up to see him and he was gone, but I have an idea who took them" "You think Lancer took them, what would he want with our kids" "I don't know, but he ain't getting away with this, gear up Jackovah me and you, we're getting our kids back"

At lancers camp the two soldiers threw the kids into the main tent, they were both crying and frightened "I want my mummy" said Tina "Aw she wants her mummy" mocked a soldier the other laughed and they walked off, Tina sat close to Derrin not wanting to leave his side. Then Captain Lancer went to the cage he crouched down and looked in, "Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you, well as long you behave we won't, but there is someone I would like you to meet" Lancer stood aside the dragon walked towards the cage and peered, it was Malefor his serpent like eyes strikes fear into the children. "Ah, well done Captain, these are the ones I requested, now please leave us" Captain Lancer left. Malefor then placed his hands on their heads a black aura began to form around them, then a bright light shined, this caught the attention of every person in the camp, after the light dimmed down Malefor stepped out of the tent and smiled, he was followed by two other dragons one male one female they were adult and black scaled, Lancer caught on who they were. "Malefor what have you done?" Asked Lancer "They work for me now, let's see if their parents can fight against their own children Haha" Lancer looked at them, deep down he felt sorry for them their lives corrupt but he knew it was for the best.

Suddenly a big blast hit the camp the soldiers were caught off guard Spyro and Jackovah landed in the camp ready to fight, Lancer told his soldiers to stand down, Spyro and Jackovah looked at each other confused. Then two black figures appeared in front of them at first Spyro and Jackovah didn't know who they were, but when they got closer they couldn't believe what they saw, then Tina and Derrin attacked them shooting poison at them, Tina swiped her tail blade at Jackovah he blocked the attack with his tail blade, he tackled her to the ground and pinned her. "Tina, baby it's me your daddy, stop this, you are not a bad person, and you're a sweet little dragoness!" Shouted Jackovah. "Fuck you!" Tina shouted back. Tina threw Jackovah off her, Spyro was blocking Derrin's attacks "Derrin please don't do this, you must fight the darkness within!" Derrin didn't listen and kept attacking Spyro eventually Spyro floored Derrin "Jackovah lest get out here!" Jackovah pushed Tina aside and he and Spyro fled the camp, only to be taunted by the soldiers calling them names and chanting songs. Derrin and Tina stood up. "Cowards" said Tina as they watched them fly away.

In Warfang Jackovah arrived home Armina came down stairs hoping that Tina would be with him but when she saw he was alone tears began to build up, Armina then noticed that Jackovah was crying and he fell to his knees, Armina ran to him and comforted him. "Jackovah, what is wrong, what happened?" "Malefor, he…he has tuned our little dragoness against us like he did with Cynder, me and Spyro had to fight our own children, well we didn't fight them we tried not to hurt them" Armina couldn't believe what he said, she didn't want. Armina burst into tears. "Don't worry though Armina, I will get Tina back I promise you" At the palace Spyro walked into his bedroom seeing Cynder sat on the bed she looked at Spyro. "Spyro, where is Derrin?" "He has become corrupted, Malefor is back and he is using the children as he did with you" Cynder broke down into tears. "You promised you would let nothing happen to him, now look what's happened!" Shouted Cynder "I didn't know he would do this, but I will get him back Cynder don't worry, we will see our little boy again" said Spyro trying to keep calm, Spyro hugged Cynder and held her tightly in his arms he also wrapped his wings around her Cynder dug her head into his chest. "Please get him back, he doesn't deserve this" "I will Cynder he will be back in your arms before you know it" Cynder gave Spyro a weak smile and then a quick kiss; they broke away from the hug and went to bed.

In the camp Tina and Derrin were talking to each other enjoying the fact that they won their first fight. "Yeah they were fucking cowards for running" said Derrin "If they had any balls they would of stayed to fight us" said Tina, Derrin looked at her and smiled. "You fought well Tina I saw him pin you but you still managed to throw him off" "Haha while he had me pinned he said that I wasn't who I was and that he was my dad" "Weirdo, fuck him he ain't nobody" Tina smiled at what Derrin said, she looked at him and he looked at her, Tina blushed a little they leaned in and kisses each other at first it felt weird but then it became lovable soon it was passionate, they broke from the kiss and stared at each other. Tina was blushing a lot now and Derrin smiled. "I love you Tina" "I love you too Derrin" Derrin got into bed, Tina got into his bed and snuggled up to him, Derrin didn't mind he loved Tina and they happily went to sleep.

Jackovah sat up in bed breathing heavily, "Jackovah?" "I think Tina just kissed a dragon!" Armina rolls her eyes "Oh for crying out loud, go to sleep" Armina then goes back to sleep. Jackovah looks at Armina and shakes his head, and he too goes back to sleep.

**There it is chapter three, sorry this took a while to do I have started college and also sorry that it is short I will make the chapters longer. If you like my story please feel free to review.**


End file.
